Seeing into the past
by Honeybunwacks
Summary: Lately Reaper has noticed that he has beginning to have feelings for a certain purple haired hacker. what happens when a fight between reaper and sombra causes her to go into a coma. I do not own Overwatch or the characters I only own the plot of this story.
1. The Past

**So I decide to write a fanfiction about reaper x sombra. I know it might be weird but bear with me. Before I start the story my friend came up with a great ship name for them and it is DeathHack so I'm going to call it DeathHack. Soooooooooooo on with the story.**

Sombra never used to be a hacker with tech built into her body. She used to just a hacker but the need for tech consumed her. So she got new tech… built into her body.

"Sombra open the door" Reaper yelled. Reaper yelling at sombra broke her from her thoughts

"On it" Sombra replied. Usually Sombra would have done a little trick or something to annoy him but today she wasn't feeling it. Since reaper hasn't asked her why she is so out of it. She thought he didn't notice but little did she know that he did.

 **I want to hug you like big fuzzy Siberian bear… but I can't because I'm a page break**

 **Reaper PoV**

Reaper definitely noticed that she was out of it. She opened the door without tricking him. She seemed lost in her thoughts. He decided that he would ask her about it later when they finished the mission.

 **Time Skip to after the mission**

"Sombra where was your head today" reaper said harshly. He didn't what to be rude but that was only way she was going to answer him.

"It was in the mission" Sombra said nervously

"That's bullshit and you know it" Reaper said

"Your bullshit" Sombra fired back

"FINE I WON'T TALK TO YOU" Reaper shouted.

"FINE" Sombra shouted back.

Reaper walked into his room and slammed the door. He heard Sombra do the same

 **I want to hug you like big fuzzy Siberian bear… but I can't because I'm a page break**

 **Sombra's PoV**

How dare that asshole talk to her like that she knew he wasn't going to apologize. So she when they went down for mission briefing she just glared at him. Their mission was to go to Happy Sunshine Orphanage (which had been abandoned) and get an EMP to drop off at an omnic town. When sombra heard where they had to go she froze that was the orphanage she had been sent to after the war. She saw their bosses looking at her so she went after reaper. During the ride Reaper had stayed quiet not questioning her about why she froze.

"The EMP is in the back room the place isn't to big so it won't be too hard to find" Reaper said

"Don't worry I know where the back room is" Sombra replied

"How "Reaper growled

"I'm a hacker I find things… such as maps of places" Sombra said

"Fine I'll let it slide" Reaper said in an irritated voice

"Oh, boy don't I feel lucky" Sombra in an annoyed voice

Reaper growled in response and Sombra smiled at him. Just before she could come up with some sarcastic comment their plane landed. As they walked to the orphanage Sombra noticed Reaper stiffen.

"What somehow got up your ass" Sombra said smiling

"A lot of children went here after the war when Overwatch was supposed to protect everyone" Reaper said

"Aww don't tell me you're going soft" Sombra said

"I will kill you" Reaper said

"Oh will you, what will Talon think about that" Sombra said

"They'll think not to mess with me" Reaper growled

"True" Sombra replied

"We're here" Reaper said changing the subject

Sombra looked at the orphanage she thought about the last time she was here. She was arguing with the owner then she grabbed her duffle bag and left. She looked up and saw Reaper trying to open the door she walked up to him and chuckled she lifted the broken flower pot next to the door and grabbed the key.

"How did you know it was there" Reaper asked

"Lucky guess" Sombra replied

Sombra opened the door and they went inside. When they got inside Sombra gasped.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this shitty piece of crap I call a story. I know it sucks and I'm trying to get better at writing if you have CONSTUCTIVE criticism not mean criticism constructive I'd be happy to hear. Also the next chapter will be posted after Christmas because I have finials then its Christmas. So those are my excuses.**

 **Peace out**

 **Snowy**


	2. Left Behind

**So I am a liar because I said I would update after Christmas so it turns out some people actually like this piece of shit I call a story so its midnight and I decided what the hell lets write another chapter.**

 **Sombra's PoV**

She saw everything as it once was all happy and go lucky she really hated it. There was one thing that stood out and that was Soldier 76 aiming a gun at her.

"Adios" Soldier 76 said and fired three rounds at her.

Next thing that she knew was that she was on the ground blood coming out of her wounds. She tried to get up but fell over a couple of times. When she finally got up she staggered towards the back room.

"Mierda soldado 76 y reaper" Sombra said as she saw the EMP missing and a bunch of guns on the floor.

She kept on walking and notice the trail of guns ended at the landing station that asshole left her. She decided to go find an abandoned store and think about how she was going to get her revenge on reaper. She found a store that had some old cakes in it. She would rather have fresh cakes but she couldn't find any. She sat down and ate and thought about how to get her revenge. Then she remembered something she was bleeding. How did she forget something as important as this she had no idea. She went through the store and she finally saw some. She did the best she could she stitched up her wounds and put bandages over it. She thought about how to get revenge on reaper. She then remembered something else in America a new movie called Frozen just came out. She thought about when she played one of the songs reaper yelled at her to turn it off. It was perfect she knew reaper always had a com in his ear at all times. All she had to do was get the song to play in it. Until then she had to figure out a way to get back to Talon HQ. She remembered the computers in the orphanage that she used. She walked back to the orphanage and sat down in her old chair. First things first she made sure reaper could hear the whole frozen soundtrack 24/7. Then she had to figure out how to contact Talon she knew that they didn't go for men that they left behind but Sombra was different. She was the best hacker they had so she figured that they'll come back for her. She figured that she could get in contact with Widowmaker. She sent her message saying one shot one kill. She got a response a couple minutes saying where are you. Sombra said the orphanage. Widowmaker asked where reaper was. Sombra said that he left her. Widowmaker replied to get to the landing station a plane would come and get her. Before she left she grabbed the pistol she hid long ago.

 **Time skip to base**

When sombra saw the base she also saw reaper standing outside she loaded her pistol. When the plane landed she aimed her pistol and fired.

 **Reaper's PoV of the mission**

When Reaper saw Soldier 76 he smiled underneath his mask. He would finally be able to beat him. When he saw Sombra get shot he didn't care it may sound heartless but he was a heartless guy. When soldier 76 started to leave reaper went in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going Boy Scout" Reaper growled

"You're not getting anywhere near that EMP" 76 said

"Am I?" Reaper growled

"Shouldn't you be worried about your girlfriend" 76 said

Reaper glanced at the unconscious Sombra.

"No and she's not my girlfriend" reaper growled

"Heartless"

"Boy Scout"

76 aimed his rifle and Reaper brought out his guns. What 76 did next surprised Reaper he ran into the back room. Reaper quickly followed leaving Sombra behind. Reaper soon figured out that 76 was smart he ran into the backroom so he had a better chance at shooting him. So Reaper decided to go in guns blazing. When he ran out of ammo he threw his guns on the ground and got new ones. Reaper could see that 76 was shooting at him and he was getting away with the EMP. Reaper knew that the mission was going to fail so he shot at the EMP. The device exploded but 76 got away. He went on the plane and left leaving sombra behind.

 **Time skip to when sombra comes back**

Reaper was waiting for Sombra on the landing pad he was only there because he had to carry Sombra because she was injured. He would rather be trying to find out where 76 was going to be. Not carrying some deadweight. When he saw Sombra she saw something black in her hands a pistol. She aimed it at him and fired.

 **Thank you for reading this piece of shit story. I know it may seem that reaper is an ass who hates sombra and the romance thing will never be possible but he will warm up to her. So yeah enjoy life and don't die.**

 **Peace out**

 **Snowy**


	3. Revenge

**Well hi people of the world even though I call this story a piece of shit well let's face it is I still love writing stories. It might get a little inappropriate so you have been warned**

 **Reaper's PoV**

Reaper saw the built come flying at his face he was so shocked that he didn't move out of the way in time. The bullet hit right above his heart but sombra wasn't done yet. She shot him in the arm and the leg. She then grabbed a gun lying on a shipping crate she walked up to him and shot him in the leg on last time and then said "you shouldn't have left me" then shot him in the head with the other gun.

Then everything went black.

 **Sombra's PoV of the shooting**

Sombra saw reaper try to dodge the built but he failed and the built hit right above his heart. But sombra was still angry at him for leaving her to die. She shot him again in the arm and in the leg she grabbed a gun on a shipping crate and walked up to him shot him in the leg on last time and then she said "you shouldn't have left me" she didn't hesitate she shot him in the head. She watched pass out he was still breathing damn it she thought she killed him. As they took Reaper to the infirmary to heal she heard widowmaker yell at her.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID THAT WAS" Widowmaker yelled

"IT WASN'T THAT STUPID" Sombra yelled back

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM" yelled Widowmaker

"WELL THAT WAS THE IDEA" sombra fired back

"GRRR" Widowmaker (obliviously) growled

"You are going to go see him" widowmaker growled and walked away

If I don't go she is going to kill me sombra thought as she walked to the infirmary. She knocked on the door and came in. she saw a doctor standing next to reaper.

"Hello" Sombra said

"Hi" The Doctor said

"Widowmaker said that I have to come see him" Sombra said

"Well I'm Doctor Garvey"

"Cool" sombra said bored

"Well if you must know he'll wake up in a little bit" Doctor Garvey said

"Well I really didn't want to know but thanks I guess" Sombra replied

"Maybe we get some lunch while we wait for him to wake up" Garvey asked

Sombra thought about it for a little bit then answered.

"No"

Sombra watched a Garvey's face fell as she said it.

"w-what why not" Garvey asked

"Because I just met you" Sombra said

"So you're a bitch that doesn't anything new "Garvey said angry

"And you're an ass that doesn't take no for an answer" Sombra fired back

"If you won't willingly be mine then I'll make you mine" Garvey said and tried to force himself on her

Sombra fought back and literally threw him out of the infirmary. Widowmaker happened to be passing by and saw the doctor on the floor bleeding.

"WHAT DID YOU DO" Widowmaker yelled

"He tried to force himself on me" Sombra said

"How do I know you're telling the truth" Widowmaker questioned

"Why would I lie about something like this" Sombra said

"Good point do you still have that pistol" Widowmaker asked

"Yeah?" Sombra said

"Give it here" Widowmaker said

Sombra gave her the pistol. She watched a Widowmaker took it and shot the doctor in the leg.

"Be more respectful next time" Widowmaker said to the wounded doctor she turned around and said

"This doesn't make us friends" with that Widowmaker turned and left

Sombra sighed and went back to her room.

 **Reaper PoV**

Reaper woke up to the sound of a gunshot. What the fuck who is shooting a gun and where the fuck was he. Then he remembered sombra shooting him. He was going to kill her. As he got up he could hear something in his com. It was from that new movie frozen shooting him wasn't the only revenge that sombra took. He got up and wandered down the hall since his cells degenerated and regenerated he wasn't really hurt from his wounds. He went to his room and grabbed his guns and went to Sombra's room. He cracked the door open a little bit and saw Sombra changing into pajamas. Reaper silently gulped and closed the door. A few minutes later when he heard sombra roll her little rolling chair to the computer he knew he was good. He opened the door and fired his guns and so did Sombra.

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed I actually have to get some sleep tonight cause tomorrow is Monday. And I have school so I need sleep and last night I stayed up till 4 and I posted my 2** **nd** **chapter at 2 am. So someone told me that the first chapter sounded a little forced and it did. I also need to figure out a way for sombra and reaper to have their little romance thing without sounding forced I figured out a way but it is going to involve a lot of shooting and reaper finding out he has a heart. So yeah enjoy life and don't die.**

 **Peace out**

 **Snowy**


	4. A gift from me to you

**Merry Christmas mother fuckers now isn't that how you start a chapter in style. Anyways there will be no hits that its Christmas in this chapter cause then it would just look weird. So enjoy. Oh one more thing the reason why I named the doctor, Garvey was because he is the one character I hate in Fallout 4.**

 **Sombra PoV before shooting**

As Sombra walked to her room she thought about how the doctor said she never tried anything new. He was right she never dated anybody people asked but she said no.maybe she should go out more it's just that no one ever caught her eye. As she opened the door to her room she thought about something else why the fuck am I thinking about romance. She grabbed her gun and made sure it was loaded she knew reaper would come and try to kick her ass. She changed into some pajamas because if she was going to shoot somebody might as well be comfy. When she sat down in her chair and heard the door creak open and the clicking sound of a safety turning off. She grabbed her gun turned around and fired. She tried to dodge Reaper's bullets but she got hit a couple of times. She could tell that Reaper got hit by her bullets too. A bullet grazed the tech in sombra's head and everything went black.

 **Reaper's PoV**

"Shit" reaper said as sombra fell to the ground.

He knew he should take her to the infirmary but he didn't want to **(A/N: wow reaps you're an asshole).** He saw the tech in sombra's head setting blue sparks. So he did the smartest thing he called widowmaker.

"What do you want" Widowmaker asked

"Fix this" reaper growled and walked away

 **Widowmaker PoV (wasn't expecting that eh)**

Widowmaker looked at the unconscious sombra and sighed. She threw the girl over her shoulder and walked to the infirmary. She set sombra down on a bed and yelled for a doctor luckily a different doctor came in and not doctor asshat Garvey.

"Hello" the doctor said "my name is Alex"

"That's great, now fix her" widowmaker said

"What happened to her" Alex asked

"Reaper"

"Well since the damage is to her head tech" Alex said "I'll need to get an engineer"

"Fine" widowmaker said

Alex went to the phone and called an engineer. Widowmaker left and went to find reaper and kill him. She found him at the shooting range.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING" widowmaker yelled

"She shot at me first" reaper growled

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO ALMOST KILL HER" Widowmaker yelled

"She's not going to die" reaper said while setting up a new target

"She might" widowmaker growled

"She's strong… I think" reaper said

"Well she better be because is she dies the bosses will be up our asses about it" widowmaker said

"Why would the bosses care if she lives or dies" reaper asked

"She is the reason they find out pretty much any information about anything" widowmaker said "so if she dies we are back at square one"

"Well that sucks shit for them" reaper said

"If she dies you die" Widowmaker said

"Why do you care "reaper said?

"If we have to go back to square one then I get less of a pay check" Widowmaker said

Before reaper could say something widow maker's phone rang. Widowmaker looked to see who it was it was Alex.

"What do you want" widowmaker said into the phone

"Well sombra's has slipped into a coma" Alex said

"WHAT" widowmaker said?

"Well the tech in her head is so damaged that it caused her to go into a coma" Alex said

"How long will she be out" widowmaker asked

"I don't know" Alex said

"Well do you have a time estimate" widowmaker said

"No"

"Damn it" widowmaker said then hung up

"What happened" reaper asked

"You put sombra's into a coma" widowmaker said

"Shit"

"That's all you have to say the bosses are going to kill us" widowmaker said

"How long is she going to be in a coma" reaper said

"They don't know" widowmaker said

"I thought they were supposed to be good doctors" reaper said

"Well they usually don't have to deal with comas" widowmaker said

"What are we supposed to tell the bosses" reaper asked

"Well since we both don't want to die we can say it was an accident" widowmaker said

"You can tell them that" reaper said

"Oh hell no you got yourself in this mess you can get yourself out" widowmaker said then left

 **Time skip to 11 months later**

 **Sombra's PoV**

Sombra slowly woke up and the first thing she saw was reaper's face? What the fuck?

 **So the next chapter will be reapers PoV and why the fuck he is the first thing sombra sees. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do with this chapter (I never really do for any chapter) but then I re-watched the first episode of the flash again when he wakes up from a coma. So I decided to do something with a coma. In the flash his coma lasted 9 months but I wanted to do a long coma. One more thing for the next chapter it won't be all of the 11 months. Now I have dragged this little ending note on way to long but who cares. Anyways MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR. (p.s. don't ever something as happy as that again ;))**


End file.
